Les corps éperdus
by mangeuse de temps
Summary: Voir, écouter, sentir, toucher, goûter. Ou comment faire du CainRiff avec les cinq sens.
1. Vision

Auteur: mangeuse de temps

Base: God Child, spoiler tome 6 !!

Rating: PG-13 ( et même pas de yaoï ! Comment j'arrive à écrire sans yaoï ? )

Vision.

Une image.

Simplement une image qui l'a fait bêtement rêver. A la réflexion, il aurait du se douter de ce qui allait se passer. Son père n'avait-il pas détruit tout les miroirs que Cain avait créé ? Ces miroirs, où il lui plaisait d'y contempler son reflet...

L'oiseau, retrouvé mort empoisonné, qui lui faisait tellement penser à son propre chant qui ne parviendrait jamais à sortir correctement. Au début, les maladroits pépiements du moineau l'avait fait rire, puis, au fur et à mesure que la petite bête grandissait et s'étoffait, et que ses cris devenaient chant, Cain s'était mis à l'admirer. Il se souvint des heures passée devant la cage dorée à observer et écouter. Il vit de nouveau le fin sourire de son père qui semblait lui prodiguer un avertissement qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il comprit enfin le jour de la mort de son oiseau.

«Tes cadeaux ne resteront que des visions qu'il me plaît de donner et reprendre, comme le fait un grand maître du rêve qui soumet les fantasmes d'autrui aux siens.»

Cette bague, héritée de sa mère, misérable babiole diffusant pourtant une lueur dorée, qui craqua comme une branche sèche lorsque Alexis la frappa malencontreusement de son pied.

Cet jouet... cet animal... ce bijou... simples choses sans grande importance, qui finissaient par ressembler à leur propriétaires par leur fragilité. Si aisément détruites, que Cain les oubliaient rapidement comme le rêve d'une nuit dont on aimerait pourtant se souvenir. Mais tout paraît si inatteignable lorsqu'on est seul.

Mon Dieu... Riff... la seule vision qui l'eut comblé, profondément réconforté, aimé enfin.

Oui ! Riff l'avait aimé, il savait, lui, que la fragilité s'apparente à la force et qu'il servirait à Cain de révélateur.

En toute bonne logique, son travail fait, son amour, sa foi en son maître, son espoir de le voir s'élever transmis, il s'était évaporé. Et Cain avait beau tendre les mains vers lui, il ne parvenait à attraper que des lambeaux de l'ancien Riff, souvenirs que son père et Riffel, cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et n'avait jamais connu, lui tendaient pour mieux l'appâter et le tromper.

L'oiseau avait été attrapé par un sachet de graines empoisonnées. Mais, contrairement à Cain, il avait reçu le droit de mourir. Son jeune maître, lui, était condamné à courir après le poison sans arriver à s'en saisir entièrement. L'image disparue, une mort fuyante et une vision trop présente achevait de le contenir dans sa cage. Car Riffel revenait... et là était peut-être son espoir... il revenait souvent, attiré malgré lui par un prodige infernal, pour rappeler à Cain l'absurdité de ses espérances.

Paradoxalement, un lien qui le dépassait se faisait plus solide à chaque rencontre, son envie de revoir le jeune lord s'accroissant, et même si ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était quand même une vision qui revenait... de façon différente.


	2. Son

A/N: Tome VI, toujours !! Pause sous un arbre, après l'adieu de Riff.

D'abord, il entendit le vent. Un souffle rauque, dur, qui faisait mal. Cain tendit les mains comme pour le dévier de sa course mais n'attrapa que des feuilles mortes. Une consistance douce, qui sentait les pommes pourries. Sa tête en était entourée, il nageait dans une mer morte qui manquait de sel, sans nuages pour la reprendre... comme si l'eau pouvait jaillir dans le ciel, comme si les feuilles tombées pouvaient être recollées sur leurs branches, comme si chaque chose pouvait être réparée et remise à sa place antérieure.

Etait-il blessé ? Lui avait-on tiré une balle dans la tête pour qu'il sorte de telles insanités ? Ou peut-être, plus simplement, plus logiquement, venait-il de se réveiller d'un cauchemard ?

Mais le vent continuait à siffler, et Cain sentait le froid entrer dans son dos comme un pic de glace ébréché.

Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? Où était Riff, Oscar et Cléhadore ?

Il fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Pas de lumière, juste le noir des nuages et l'arbre qui se balançait sans feuilles pour le retenir. Il se souvint brutalement qu'il était comme cet arbre. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Les choses reviendraient, il avait confiance, mais pas maintenant... pas maintenant alors qu'il se sentait bien, appuyé au tronc, des feuilles pourries plein les mains.

Là. Souris. Fais comme si tout allait bien. Peut-être que tu donneras le change.

Il leva une main et relâcha une feuille. En relâcha une autre, puis une autre. Un rituel... en mémoire de quoi ? Ses souvenirs perdus ? Oui, sa mémoire, qui partait s'enterrer dans la terre où il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Plus rien, plus de mal, plus de Riff.

Riff ? Il n'en connaissait pas. Il ne connaissait pas même son propre nom, Hargreaves.

Comte Cain Hargreaves, abandonné et trahi par son majordome Riffel Raffit. Voilà que ça lui revenait.

La dernière feuille n'eut pas la chance de rejoindre le sol. Ecrasée, déchirée en morceaux. Cain se leva et la laissa au vent.

Qu'il en fasse ce qu'il veut, ce n'est plus mon affaire. Tu entends, Riff, tu n'es plus qu'un amas de morceaux pourris, demeurés trop longtemps sur la terre mouillée. Et maintenant, c'est fini... tu es emporté par quelque chose qui nous dépasse les deux, et c'est tant mieux, après tout, l'automne, ça ne dure jamais trop...

Ses yeux se levèrent au ciel. Des nuages lourds de neige s'annonçaient, poussés par un vent bruyant. Il était temps de rentrer au manoir.


	3. Odeur

C'est niais, c'est mignon ( je crois ), c'est stupide. Vous voilà prévenus :D

L'Odeur quitta la cuisine et se faufila entre les plantes soigneusement rangées du jardin Hargreaves. Il n'était pas là. C'est vrai que les fleurs n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. L'Odeur quitta les orchidées et parcourra les grandes allées d'arbres. Là, sous un chêne, en train de lire.

L'Odeur sourit. Le plus dur était à venir. Il fallait surtout ne pas attirer son attention, venir en douceur se poser sur son nez. Son client était de choix, oui, mais difficile à contenter... Il ne lui fallait que parfums subtils, mystérieux, que ce soient relents de morts ou de beauté... et encore, les deux se mêlaient parfois en lui, et allez essayer de les distinguer lorsque l'odorat du comte les avaient capturées !

Mais cette fois... il n'y aurait ni cadavre déterré, ni absynthe sournoise, ni chair ensanglantée. Les parfums compliqués ne suffisaient plus à son client, l'odeur le savait. Il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel... quelque chose qui le ferait tomber à terre et pleurer, quelque chose qui, comme dans les moments de joie, le dériderait par sa simplicité extrême, le ferait délirer, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il demanda grâce.

Le comte en avait désespérement besoin, décréta l'Odeur. Car au final, toutes les odeurs se perdaient, et il n'en restait qu'une brume qui ne laissait qu'une trace rosâtre dans l'esprit abandonné. Pour qu'elle demeure, il fallait capturer sa source... Mais l'Odeur savait qu'_elle,_ n'était pas aisément attrapée. Il fallait l'invoquer sans cesse, la prier de venir, et encore ! il fallait un fameux don pour la réussir. Elle savait se faire désirer. Son client aussi, et pas seulement par les senteurs odorantes de fleurs, mais cela, c'était une autre affaire...

Car la personne qui pourrait attraper le comte était peut-être la même qui avait créé l'Odeur.

Ses techniques étaient douces, lentes, sinueuses et tendres comme un filet à papillons. Mais jamais encore il n'avait pris un animal multicolore comme celui qui s'endormait sous le chêne.

Le livre tomba de ses mains, et l'Odeur fit une tentative d'approche.

Que le sommeil le prenne ! Sa garde baisserait et son attention toute entière serait aux rêves flamboyants qui le prendraient bientôt.

Une caresse venant de nulle part toucha sa joue. Cain soupira, et le court instant où il ouvrit ses lèvres permit à l'Odeur d'entrer, enfin.

Le papillon était prit. Les tentatives d'approche préliminaires étaient accomplies. L'Odeur avait bien servi son maître.

Il ne restait plus au comte que de s'éveiller en douceur, et sentir sur sa langue une autre langue au goût de cerise effleurer la sienne.

RIFF ! QU'ES-TU EN TRAIN DE FAIRE A MON FRERE ?!?! LA TARTE A LA CERISE ETAIT POUR MOI ET MOI SEULE !!

Le majordome sursauta et engloutit précipitamment la part de gâteau qu'il tenait cachée derrière son dos. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était prêt à cuisiner des millions de tartes à Lord Cain, juste pour le plaisir de le voir esquisser un sourire comblé comme en ce moment.


	4. Goût

Il aime cette peau. Il en est si affamé, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de la toucher, encore et encore.

Pourtant elle n'est pas particulièrement belle, non, des cicatrices et des blessures l'ont faite rugeuse, poreuse, maladive. Les ailes d'ange sur _son _dos ont laissé des barres rouges et le font ressembler à un échiquier. Cain les a lui-même retirés, ces débris de verre tombés de la coupole de la tour de Babel, et il en ressent encore la texture dure et vide dans ses mains.

Ce terrible jour leur a laissé à tous deux des souvenirs impardonnables, des sentiments bouleversants et une culpabilité qui mord comme un sale chien... bon dieu, la culpabilité... au bout du compte, à tout petits pas, elle tue, mais si lentement, heureusement, qu'elle leur donne le droit de se ruer l'un sur l'autre, de se serrer, de se recomposer pour que tout disparaisse autour d'eux... Et pendant un instant, Cain peut oublier cette mélopée torturante.

Riff, c'est de ma faute... j'aurais dû me rendre compte de l'autre... de Riffel... j'aurais pu te sauver d'une autre façon, j'aurais pu éviter toutes ces morts... bon dieu, Riff, il y a des jours où j'ai envie j'ai besoin de te frapper pour m'éviter de tomber au sol et contempler le sang sur mes mains...

Il est en adoration devant ces traits, cette bouche, ce corps ; il le goûte souvent, chaque nuit même, pour mieux s'en imprégner, parce cette peau, c'est une saveur du passé qui revient. Le goût des temps où rien n'était sûr, où ils avaient encore le choix.

Ses souvenirs seront perdus quand le sel sur la peau de Riff se desséchera. Quand il n'y aura plus de peau du tout.

Parfois, il aimerait bien que cette terrible prédiction se réalise. Tout perdre, oui, oublier les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses, se sentir mieux... et alors mourir. Parce qu'un monde sans Riff, ça n'a pas de sens.

Mais il a peur. Peut-être qu'il renaîtra en un deuxième Comte des Poisons. Il y aura alors un autre Alexis, un autre Riff, et tout recommençera. Et Cain ne le veut pas. Pour l'instant, il préfère tordre cette peau comme un linge mouillé, se l'appliquer sur le corps... un linge, ça rafraîchit après tout, même pour un petit moment.

Et ce goût le hante. Saveur du temps qui a passé et qui passe, une horloge marquée, dont les aiguilles sont tordues et ne vont plus droit. En passant sa langue sur le torse de Riff, il peut compter les minutes, se dire que rien ne s'est passé et que le temps, au-delà de cette chambre nocturne, a arrêté de couler.


	5. Toucher

C'est vrai, Riff ?

Tu as tout oublié ?

La saveur de nos deux peaux mêlées ? Ce bonheur enivrant qui nous prenait ? Ma main sur tes joues ?

Cette main, à chaque baiser, tressaillait.

Cette main... elle aimait lorsque tu l'effleurais sur la paume. Toi-même, tu sentais quelque chose de vertigineux te prendre, le sentiment diffus d'un souvenir sorti d'on ne savait où.

Tu me disais que tu avais déjà connu ça, et on riait, empli par une folie bizarre.

C'était à nous. Cet instant, tes lèvres sur les miennes, touche rapide et savoureuse, et puis tes mains qui savaient si bien caresser.

Ce que je n'aimais pas, c'était l'après, lorsque la mélancolie s'emparait de tes yeux. Ils n'étaient plus plein de moi, mais de choses passées que je ne comprenais pas. Là, je m'empressais de fermer tes paupières avec mes lèvres... pour tout cacher. On peut reconstruire, avec ou sans mémoire. Ta tête blonde, je voulais la garder pour moi. Ton passé m'indifférait, du moment que tu acceptais de conserver mon sceau.

Souvent, je parcourais de mes doigts cette rose menaçante sur ta poitrine. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avertissait, "touche-moi et tu le regretteras"... Toi, tu me regardais avec ton sourire déjà indifférent et tu me disais de ne pas m'en faire, que la cicatrice finirait bien par disparaître. Les labours, tu connaissais, alors j'avais confiance. Le blé finit par recouvrir les champs, après tout.

J'oubliais la nécessité des sillons. Ils font pousser des bêtes qui attaquent aveuglement. Et ta rose n'a pas fait exception, ses épines m'ont transpercé sans égards pour mes cris. Je croyais la nature douce et réconfortante, elle était violente et sans scrupule aucun. Derrière l'arbre aux couleurs d'automne, il y avait les rongeurs, les cloportes, les maladies.

J'ai touché les carapaces des insectes, ils sont entrés dans mon organisme et ont dévoré ce que tu n'avais pas, cette pompe qui se soulève et s'abaisse, de plus en plus mal, jusqu'à tout lâcher : la tête aux yeux verts, ses mains d'aristocrate et la sensation d'étouffer de larmes et d'amour.

D'accord, tu m'as oublié. Et il est inutile de rabâcher des souvenirs, tu me l'as fait comprendre.

Mais il y a une chose que tu n'as pas oubliée, Riff. Tu connais mes gestes et mon corps mieux que quiconque, tu sais quelle odeur il a lorsqu'il a mal. Là, même si tu n'es plus à moi, tu arrives, comme une mécanique cassée mais qui n'oublie pas son parcours, à poser l'index sur ma joue.

A chaque fois c'est quelque chose qui revient, une bribe de cris fous dans la nuit, une langue maculée de crème dans une oreille, un éclat de lumière verte et la sensation perdue d'avoir touché le ciel.


End file.
